Embodiments of the invention relate to a portable universal diagnostic system for power machines.
Various types of power machines typically have same or similar interfaces. Different tools are used to perform various functions such as diagnoses and control on each type of machine. As a result, technicians working on different machines are required to learn how to operate each tool. Different tools generally require different production lines, which can be costly. Learning to operate different tools is also time-consuming and cost-ineffective.